Perception
by Kaitlinbell
Summary: The world is seen differently from person to person. Each individual has a unique way of looking at things. A person's perception is there's and there's alone. No one else can see what they see. Marco POV MarcoDylan


This is me purging myself of fluff. Sorry. lol. I guess it could be considered a slight follow up for _Blue_.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The world is seen differently from person to person. Each individual has a unique way of looking at things. You've got some with twenty-twenty vision, others with rose-colored glasses. Even fewer with a kaleidoscope for eyes.

Perhaps that's the beauty of it all. A person's perception is there's and there's alone. No one else can see what they do, and in this way variety creates interest.

Marco often thought that he saw the world through bulky binoculars. He was a daydreamer by nature, always looking to the future and the far away, always looking for things that might not be there at all, but hunting for them just the same. Then when it came to the present he was more emotionally stunted than most anyone else.

So clued out was he in the ways of the world. Up close and personal with reality everything became distorted and blurry, as if watching the goings on of life from within a murky lake looking up. Nothing but ripples of confusion and the floating muck of uncertainty.

He supposed it was the pain and secrecy that obscured his sight. Bashings in the dark of night that left him screaming silently after phantom dreams. Hidden fears kept so long inside, along with tears that screamed for release but never received their chance of freedom. Marco was in hiding, and so he used his binoculars to watch life from a distance. Safe, secure....and lonely beyond imagination.

Knowing his vision so intimately allowed him to decipher others. He couldn't see it perfectly mind you, as a result of his own deluded sight, but it was enough to be able to find a like mind or know who he could work with better than others.

Paige, he liked to think looked at the world through a pair of stylish sunglasses, perhaps blue in color, much like the ones that sat atop her head and glared at him during science class. It seemed fitting, and rather ironic, he mused. Paige had been through a lot in her time. Been hurt too often to count. She kept her eyes carefully gaurded behind a sheild of glass where no one could really see what was going on inside of her.

She saw the world in shades of blue, despairing and untrustworthy, and swimming in a sea of doubt. Bad intentions and horrid past experiences kept her vision clouded, kept her eyes from seeing the light in the world, while still giving her the ability to appear normal and just as ruthless as ever.

Spinner looked through contacts. Wonderfully clear, crystalline and pure. He could see everything perfectly and that was a glorious thing. But....the closeness of the object to his eye gave him a shortsightedness, an inability to decipher what he saw so well. He jumped to action quickly, not hindered by anything but what he saw or understood to be right.

Spinner was lucky, Marco reflected. He had the ability to see people how they truly were and without inhibitions, though sometimes his lack of focus caused him to misinterpret, like the day he, Marco, was forced out. But his clarity also gave Spinner the ability to catch on quickly enough and fix his errors. A characteristic that he was thankful for to this day.

Ellie saw through a black veil. Nothing more than vague shapes reached her sight and that left her very unsure of where exactly she was going and whether or not she might trip and fall. Only through familiarity did she truly relax. Seeing only black, blurred outlines, she had to rely on what she knew, and knew well, to live her life. She knew Marco intimately, as well as Sean. She knew them by voice and by touch, and by heartfelt feeling alone. With others, like Paige, came a great sense of distrust, in which she made sure she steered widely around them in order to not trip over her own feet.

Most importantly, the veil hid her eyes. Vivid, bright, beautiful eyes that held love for everything and everyone. Obscured, lost behind the wall, but somehow one knew that one day, at the end of the last act, the curtain would be drawn and everyone would finally understand.

While Marco knew all these things about his friends, about these people who loved him, he had yet to find someone who he really and truly understood. Who could see his binoculars, and who could love him for them. He had yet to find a person who was similarly handicapped or someone he could help and vice versa.

Until today.

Marco was climbing into thevan with Ellie, carefree and smiling for the first time in ages with the thought of going to the beach keeping his grin in place. It was promising to be a great day, one to remember for weeks later. The kind that catches you smiling softly while your studying and caused everyone to question why you're so happy all of the sudden. He hadn't had a day like that in ages. In forever it felt.

Ellie was already in the back and he opened the door to climb in....only to stop dead. In the driver's seat was a boy like he'd never seen before. Blonde hair the color of sand curling down around a handsome face. Eyes as bright and blue as the ocean. When the boy spoke to him his voice sounded like the waves crashing and rolling and thundering against the shore, and the small smile he received was as warm and palpable as the summer sun itself.

The boy reminded him of the ocean in so many ways. And Marco had always loved the ocean.

Weeks later he had been asked out by this boy. Dylan. Brother of Paige and star of the hockey team. Marco had fallen and fallen hard what felt like an eternity ago. It confused him that this boy liked _him_ of all people. The boy who knew next to nothing about hockey, but everything about clothes. Who was too smart for his own good but too meek to use it to his advantage. He had the attention of a strong, athletic, and powerful person. A polar opposite, with a personality that clashed so horribly with his own that it was a wonder they were still together.

But together they were, and going strong.

What amazed him the most was that he knew this boy's altered version of reality, and he found it perfect. It wasn't his own. Marco didn't think anyone could have the same sight whether by fate or not. There was too much individuality in everyone for that. But Dylan's perception kept him guessing, and kept him intrigued and interested.

Dylan didn't see at all.

His gaze was trapped behind a blindfold. While you couldn't see his eyes, you didn't need to. His actions and his words said everything for him. He had a strong body, and it in turned conveyed strong feelings. He had a brilliant smile, and it showed his happiness only too well. Shining hair reflecting purity outward. A voice that always got the point across but could be light with a flip of the situation. All the things he noticed about him the first moment he met him, showed through him as if he were transparent.

Not being able to see, Dylan trusted people based on what people said or did. Never on how they looked. He had horrible footing, not being able to see his surroundings, and like Ellie he worked off of familiarity to cope with life

Oh how irony worked. Dylan tripping and falling for a boy after only one unsteady step.

And, Marco thought dreamily, the best thing about Dylan and his blindfold...was that he couldn't see Marco's binoculars at all. All he "saw" was Marco's voice and Marco's love and Marco's good intentions. That was all Dylan needed, all he wanted.

It never mattered how he perceived the world. Because he was the only one who really saw Marco at all. He was the only one who really appreciated what he said, or felt, or needed. Who he was.

After all, love is blind right?

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Make you sick? Make you smile? Drop me a line and let me know.


End file.
